lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Randy Nations
| Last= | Count=5 | Place=Los Angeles, California, USA | Name=Randy Nations | Status=Alive | Actor=Billy Ray Gallion | Link=He was the employer of both Hurley and Locke. | Profession=Mid-management | S1Ep=Character appearances#RandyS1 | S2Ep=Character appearances#RandyS2 | S3Ep=Character appearances#RandyS3 | S4Ep=Character appearances#RandyS4 | S6Ep=character appearances#RandyS6}} Randy Nations was the cruel, diabolical, and taunting middle management boss for whom both Hurley and Locke have worked. Working with Hurley While managing Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack, Randy reprimanded Hurley for eating an 8-piece dark meat chicken combo without paying and giving more than two napkins per client. Hurley and Johnny then quit and, later that night, vandalized Randy's property by spelling "CLUCK YOU" on his lawn with garden gnomes. At an unspecified point in time, Mr. Cluck's closed down, and then was bought and reopened by Hurley, using the money from his lottery winnings. He hired back Randy to work there, but the day before the grand opening, the building was hit by a meteorite and totally destroyed. Working with Locke }} A short time later, Randy took a job at Hurley's box company in Tustin, California working as Locke's boss. He taunted and belittled Locke, questioning him about Helen and whether he was really a Colonel, and telling him he wouldn't be able to go on a walkabout due to his condition and lack of destiny. After the rescue of the Oceanic Six }} Almost two years later, after the Oceanic Six (including his former boss Hurley) returned to the mainland, Randy was now an employee of Circuit House. He can be briefly seen video taping the end of Hurley's car chase with a hand-held video camera, albeit with the lens cap still on. It is unknown if he was aware that the driver of the car was Hurley. Flash sideways In the flash sideways world, Randy still worked at the box company owned by Hugo Reyes. Randy and Hugo seemed to again have an unpleasant work history. }} Randy sent Locke to a corporate seminar in Sydney in September 2004, but after finding out that Locke had cancelled a meeting with Ken Fisher and had never picked up his credentials for the seminar, Randy investigated and discovered that Locke hadn't attended any part of the conference. Angry with Locke for taking a "personal" vacation in Sydney "on the company's dime," he fired Locke on his first day back to work. ''Find 815 Sam Thomas received a voicemail from a man named Richard who worked at "Randy's office." It is uncertain if this was the same Randy. Richard and Randy seemed to be financial advisors. Richard's message referenced a box company investment that Randy had suggested, and that it had burned down. An insurance payout had come through for Sam, and they wanted to know what to do with it. Sam answered straight back to Randy: Producers' commentary * According to the Official Lost Podcast, Hurley gave Randy a job working at his box company because he felt sorry for him after Mr. Cluck's was hit by the meteorite. Trivia * Randy's episode count is 5. :* One of his appearances was made solely by his flash-sideways counterpart. * Randy had a cameo in where he was filming Hurley's car chase. * Randy was given the last name of "Burgess" on the official UK website Lost: The Untold, but the name was canonically confirmed as "Nations" in . His full name was confirmed within the show itself in when Hurley referred to him as "Randy Nations." * His last name is a reference to ''Lost writing staff member Gregg Nations. * Randy appeared once in every season except the fifth. * Randy's name could also be a reference to the nemesis of many characters in Stephen King's novels, Randall Flagg, assuming Randy is short for Randall and "Flags" being representative of various "Nations." The producers have confirmed that LOST takes some inspiration from King's novel The Stand, in which Flagg plays a major part. * Of the main characters, Randy has only met Locke and Hurley. ar:راندي نيشنز de:Randy Nations es:Randy Nations fr:Randy Nations he:רנדי ניישונס it:Randy Nations nl:Randy Nations pl:Randy Nations pt:Randy Nations ru:Рэнди Нэйшнс Category:Food services Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Nations, Randy Nations Nations Nations, Randy Nations, Randy Nations, Randy Category:Businesspersons Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Locke's flash-sideways characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Supporting Characters